star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Diana
Diana was a Human female who served the Old Jedi Order and the Old Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars. In 19 BBY, Diana survived the initial execution of Order 66, which was the directive commanding clone troopers to execute the Jedi Knights as enemies of the Republic. She evaded the clone soldiers she was accompanying by taking advantage of the fog on the world on which she was stationed. Eventually she was among several Jedi who were captured and brought to the Sith Lord Emperor Darth Sidious, who gave them lightsabers and encouraged them to duel each other to see who would survive under his rule. The Jedi instead attacked Palpatine, who killed all of them except for her and the Verpine Jedi Beyghor Sahdett. Sahdett, overpowered by his awe and fear of Palpatine, then turned on Diana and killed her. Biography A Human female, Diana was born during the final decades of the Old Galactic Republic. She was eventually trained in the ways of the Force by the Old Jedi Order at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. When the Clone Wars between the Republic and the Separatist Alliance erupted in 22 BBY, Diana participated in the conflict alongside clone troopers of the Grand Army of the Republic. However, as the war came to an end in 19 BBY, Diana was with a squad of soldiers on a forested planet near a set of ruins. Her clone troopers received Order 66 from Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, which was a directive commanding the Republic forces to execute the Jedi Knights as traitors. When the clones attacked the Jedi, she managed to evade them due to the planet's extremely thick fog, which prevented them from locating her position and killing her. She, alongside four other Jedi, including the Verpine Beyghor Sahdett, was eventually captured and taken to Coruscant where they would be starved and beaten. Soon, the Jedi were brought before Emperor Palpatine himself, whom they recognized to be a Sith Lord. Palpatine handed lightsabers to Diana and her fellow captives, encouraging them to duel one another for the right to survive under his rule. The Jedi had not given in to fear, however, and attacked the Sith as one; yet Palpatine's prowess with the Force and a lightsaber allowed him to kill three of the Jedi in an instant. She and Sahdett were the only two left standing, shocked at how quickly their compatriots had been slaughtered. Sahdett, however, overpowered by awe and fear of Palpatine, turned on Diana and rammed his blade through her stomach, killing her. Personality and traits Diana was light-skinned with green eyes and red hair. She wore a set of brown and gray Jedi robes and owned a lightsaber. She also adorned her forehead with a simple tiara containing a red stone at its center. She served the Republic during the Clone Wars along with clone troopers during the conflict, and when Order 66 was issued, she used the fog to her advantage and managed to escape the clone troopers with whom she traveled. At the time of her capture, she was wearing a different tiara, with a silver stone at the center. Along with the other captive Jedi, she refused for them to duel each other upon Palpatine's encouragement, and instead attacked the Sith Lord, though they were no match for Palpatine's power. Powers and abilities Diana was sensitive to the Force and was able to escape being executed during the initial stages of Order 66. Behind the Scenes Diana appeared in Star Wars: Republic 79: Into the Unknown, Part 1 and was created by Randy Stradley, who wrote the Into the Unknown story arc of the Star Wars: Republic comic series under the pseudonym "Welles Hartley." She was penciled by Douglas Wheatley. She later reappeared in Star Wars: Dark Times 30: A Spark Remains, Part 3, albeit with a somewhat different appearance. Nonetheless, Randy Stradley confirmed it was indeed the same character, and her addition to that comic was in response to some fans' thoughts of too many surviving Jedi in the Republic comic series. Appearances *''Star Wars: Republic 79: Into the Unknown, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 30: A Spark Remains, Part 3'' Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Jedi of the Old Jedi Order Category:Victims of the Great Jedi Purge